cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
EPIC (protectorate bloc)
The "Mostly Harmless, Completely Protected" Doctrine I - Preamble, Protection and Assistance The Mostly Harmless Alliance (henceforth referred to as MHA) hereby enters into this multiple protectorate agreement with the undersigned (henceforth referred to as Protectees), as a gesture of goodwill to newborn alliances. II - Sovereignty #All signatory alliances shall maintain their individual sovereignty at all times. #Protectees shall be provided with Advisors from the MHA to help guide the alliance in all matters pertaining to Economics, Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs, Military Affairs and Organization. *a ) All Advisors must be approved by the Protectee's government. *b ) Said advisors shall hold full viewing rights of the Protectee's forums and a non binding opinion on all Protectee's decisions about foreign politics. #Protectees will seek the MHA government's approval for any Defense or Aid treaties they wish to sign with other alliances. Lacking said approval, the signing of such treaties will be ground for the immediate termination of this accord, and it will be faculty of the MHA to decide about the application of Paragraph V-1. #Protectees agree to establish and maintain at least 75% membership on the Aqua sphere. Protectees agree to vote for a senate candidate of MHA’s choosing for the Aqua Team Senate. #In the event of a Protectee's disbandment, the MHA will protect the nations with the disbanding Protectee's Alliance Affiliation in accordance with Paragraph V-1, and it also reserves the right to assimilate them into its membership. III - Growth #The MHA pledges unilateral financial, technological, military, political, and resource trading assistance to Protectees, if requested. This entitles Protectees to access to the MHA Banks, Trade Centers, and Tech Centers. #Protectees are entitled to (without obligation) pledge financial, military, political, and resource trading assistance to the MHA. #Protectees agree to trade technology exclusively with MHA for the duration of the protectorate agreement, and are encouraged to deal with MHA substantially following the termination of this protectorate. #Protectees are required to submit a plan to MHA detailing their goals and intent regarding their growth. Meetings to discuss the development of each alliance will also be held individually at regular intervals. IV - Defense #An attack upon a Protectee by any nation or alliance is considered an attack upon the MHA, and as such the MHA hereby pledges its unconditional defense of Protectees at all times. #An attack upon the MHA by any nation or alliance entitles Protectees (without obligation) to pledge their defense of the MHA, if so requested. #Either party may request, without obligation to the other, any assistance in an aggressive war at any time. V - Cancellation, Renewal and Expiration #Should any party choose to withdraw from this treaty peacefully, a period of 48 hours will remain in effect in which all the articles of the treaty will remain valid. #This treaty will be renewed monthly, upon evaluation by each Protectees government in conjunction with the MHA government. *a ) Should any party decide to not renew this agreement, the signatories will part their ways peacefully at the end of the monthly period. *b ) Should a Protectee fail to develop as expected, as an alternative to the simple cancellation of this accord the Protectorate will be offered the opportunity to merge into the MHA. #Violations of the spirit and letter of this treaty shall have it considered immediately void. VI - Signatures Signed for MHA *Crushtania - Triumvir *WCR - Triumvir *Floyd - Triumvir *Sorum - Minister of Babel Fish *Jerdge - Deputy Minister of Babel Fish *King CJC - Secretary of Protectorates *Stonewall Jaxon - Secretary of Bilateral Relations *Paxis - Secretary of Embassy Row Signed for SPA *Bobithy - Party Chairman *Bkberry352 - Assistant Party Chairman *Killerfett - Commissar of the Interior *Evil Jesus - Commissar of Education *Tarikmo - Commissar of the Distribution of Wealth *Derekj - Grand Marshal of the Army *Issys - Grand Justice Signed for AHEAD *Aparte - Prime Minister *Sigrid - Minister of Foreign Affairs *Iron Chef - Minister of Economics Signed for TAO *Britishdude - Overlord *Concussion - Overlord VII - Credits *Written by Jerdge, Deputy Minister of Babel Fish, MHA. *Adapted by Sorum, Minister of Babel Fish, MHA. *Revisions by Crushtania, Triumvir, MHA. Announced: March 30, 2009. See Also Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Protectorate blocs